Amethyst goes to Private school
by Shelbylove101
Summary: Amethyst must go to private school there she meets an interesting girl.What else could happen find out this is a teligy story line.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Eliot-And that's why we must be happy all the time and-

Miss. Bitters-Sorry to disturb your pointless lesson but I need to give you this

-(reads it)Hmm Well this is exciting news! Amethyst?

Amethyst-Yes MR. Eliot?

-Come with me.

Amethyst-Okay coming.

Mr. Eliot-Well Amethyst after today you will be going to a private school in Mesa, Arizona.

Amethyst-WHAT! But my family's here. Will they be coming?

Mr. Eliot-No I'm afraid not and the reason is because your grades are always high so it's time for a higher level of education on the human culture!

Amethyst-Wow really? But I'll miss my family so much.

Mr. Elliott-I know but there is one more thing-

Amethyst-(her necklace starts beeping)Oh no I've got to get home for a threshold crossing!

Mr. Eliot-Well I'll tell you after that okay?

Amethyst-Okay bye.(8 hours later)Greetings my Wisest I crossed the threshold.

Wisest-Alright let's see what new powers you have. Well you can turn into any race without a camo watch.

Amethyst-Yes finally!

Wisest-And you have portal powers,however if someone outside of your family opens a portal and you're in it and it closes you won't be able to open a portal that way.

Amethyst-Cool! And I'll remember Dad guess what new powers I have?

Zim-What are they?

Amethyst-Shapeshifting and portal powers.

Zim-Amazing! Computer bring the book of Utopian powers.

Computer-Yes sir.

Zim-Okay to use your shapeshifting powers just think about what you want to be and it will happen.

Amethyst-Got it.

Zim-To open a portal just think about where you want to go!

Amethyst-Okay and(knocking on the door)Oh I'll get Mr. Eliot what were you trying to tell me?

Mr. Eliot-Well nobody outside of this town knows about aliens,so you better have a cover for that.

Amethyst-Okay when do I leave?

Mr. Eliot-9:00 pm so take this time to say goodbye and pack.

Amethyst-(with tears in her eyes)Um okay.

Mr. Eliot-Don't worry it's not forever.(hours later)

Zim- I can't believe this is goodbye already.

Amethyst-Dad I'll get to come visit.

Zim-Oh just stay safe if anything were to happen to you I

Amethyst-Don't worry I'll be fine.

Shadow-We love you.

Amethyst-I love you too.(Amethyst and Shadow kiss)Well I better shapeshift.(now she has human skin,eyes,ears and nose)

Shadow-Wow you look like a real human!

Amethyst-I know right?Well good bye(she disappears into the private jet)Oh I'm so scared of being thrown into a science being away from my loved ones will be unbearable!

1 HOURS LATER

Suited man-Welcome before we get started would you like a roommate?

Amethyst-No thank you.

Suited man-Well follow me.

Amethyst-Okay

Suited man-Well here it is.

Amethyst-Wow it's so big!

Suited man-Well classes start tomorrow,but before that is your uniform fitting which starts at 9:00 so don't be later.

Amethyst-Will do(3 hours of crying later)Oh I miss them so much already how am I can I get through this?(she falls asleep)

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: DAY 1

Female voice-(she was knocking on Amethyst's door)Hey new girl you better get up if you don't want to be late for your fitting.

Amethyst-Huh it's morning already?(she gets dressed)I better hurry.

Derick-Oh good you made it now let's get started.(10 minutes later)Oh that's perfect

AT LUNCH

Amethyst-Um can I sit with you.

Female-(she is the same girl from earlier)Sure.

Amethyst-Thanks my name is Amethyst. What's yours?

Female-I'm Shelby(yep I'm in this book viewers surprise even if not it was worth a try)

Amethyst-Nice to meet you.

Shelby-It's a fantastic honor to meet you too!

Amethyst-Cool. But why is it such an honor to you?

Shelby-(she leans in to whisper)I know who you really are and I'm your biggest fan.

Amethyst-Really you won't tell anyone will you?

Shelby-Of course 're special,I would never put you in harm's way.

Amethyst-Cool thanks.

Shelby-You're welcome so what brings you to private school?

Amethyst-My grades are always high so they believed that I needed a challenge.

Shelby-Cool I came for freedom to sing and be myself!

Amethyst-You sing!

Shelby-Yep maybe I'll sing for you sometime.

Amethyst-I'd love how could you possibly know my true identity?

Shelby-I'll tell you in your dorm.

Amethyst-Okay

Shelby-How was class?

Amethyst-Not too bad but I miss everyone back at home.

Shelby-I can only spring break is just around the corner.

Amethyst-Wow cool but I guess it's not too fun to you though.

Shelby-Well I always go to someone else's place for the breaks.

Amethyst-Wow,so if you don't have plans you can come with me if you want.

Shelby-I'm free and I'd love too!

LATER THAT NIGHT IN AMETHYST'S DORM

Amethyst-So spill the beans please?

Shelby-Well all except your town believes that you are just fanfictions, a Deviantart, and a Youtube channel that does audio drama of those fanfictions using Deviantart as the visuals.

Amethyst-Wow that's cool.

Shelby-I've read all the fanfictions,and check for updates on Deviantart and Youtube.

Amethyst-Wow who are those 3 because they are amazing!

Shelby-Well she is just one person named Amethyst 271 and else are voice actors.

Amethyst-Impressive!

Shelby-Well we better get some rest.

Amethyst-Alright good night.

Shelby-Good night Amethyst.

MEANWHILE IN ZIM'S BASE

Zim-(in tears)Oh I can't believe they sent her away!

Kirria-Me too.

Zim-What makes it worse is that nobody there knows about aliens.

Kirria-That's why I'm so concerned.(knocking on the door)

Zim-Come in

Shadow-Hey Zim are you doing okay?

Zim-NO! I'm so I'm so worried.

Shadow-Look I have great news!

Zim-Really what is it?

Shadow-I convinced them to let me go so I'll keep an eye on her for you.

Zim-Alright just be careful.

Shadow-Don't worry I will.

LATER

Rachel-YOU DID WHAT!

Shadow-Please for Amethyst!

Rachel-Okay but I'll miss you

Shadow-I'll call you every night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3:DAY 2

Amethyst-Hey Shelby did you sleep well?

Shelby-Sure did well see you at lunch

Amethyst-Bye.

Shelby-Oh man I hope I won't be(she bumps into someone)Ah!

Shadow-Oh I'm so sorry.

Shelby-It's okayyy

Shadow-Um miss?

Shelby-Sorry but it's just I can't believe you're here too Shadow!

Shadow-How do you know my name?

Shelby-I'm a fan I'll explain more later.

Shadow-Wait what's your name?

Shelby-I'm I can't wait to tell Amethyst!

Shadow-No don't I want it to be a surprise.

Shelby-Oh don't worry I won't spoil it.

Shadow-Thanks

AT LUNCH

Shelby-Hey Amethyst over here.

Amethyst-Hi Shelby so how was class?

Shelby-Boring but I'll live.

Amethyst-Me too and-

Shadow-Um excuse me but can I sit with you Amethyst?

Amethyst-Sure but how do… you know….wait a minute SHADOW!

Shadow-Surprise Amethyst!

Amethyst-Oh Shadow I missed you so much!

Shadow-I missed you too!

Shelby-You see Shadow I told you I wouldn't ruin your surprise.

Amethyst-I see you two have already met.

Shelby-We sure did.

Amethyst-So Shadow how did you-

Shadow-I convinced them to so we could be together and I could keep an eye on you for your dad.

Amethyst-Aww really? I love you

Shadow-I love you too(they kiss)

Shelby-Aww how romantic!

Shadow-So how do you know about us?

Amethyst-Oh yeah we'll fill you in on everything to can we go to you dorm for that?

Shelby-Sure that will be so awesome!

Shadow-So how are you doing in class?

Amethyst-Boring but at least I have you guys(her phone rings)Oh I've got to take this I'll be right ?

Kirria-Hi Master how are you doing?

Amethyst-Great I just made a new friend her name is Shelby and she's a fan!

Kirria-Really but how?

Amethyst-The Internet.

Kirria-I don't understand.

Amethyst-I'll explain when I come for spring break.

Kirria-Alright

Amethyst-So how are you doing?

Kirria-I miss you we all do.

Amethyst-Me too I love you all so much bye.

Kirria-Bye

MEANWHILE IN ZIM'S BASE

Zim-So what did she say?

Kirria-She's fine and she's made a new friend named Shelby.

Zim-Wonderful! I hope Amethyst is careful around Shelby.

Kirria-Well actually Shelby is a fan!

Zim-Well let's hope she can keep a secret.

Kirria-Totally.

BACK AT SCHOOL

Shelby-Welcome to my dorm!

Amethyst-Not made choose a private dorm?

Shelby-I love a place where I can sing and nobody can stop complete privacy!

Amethyst-Cool!

Shelby-Oh man Shadow you look so cool without your disguise in person!

Shadow-Thanks

Amethyst-So why don't you fill Shadow in with what you told me?

Shelby-Right(after explaining)And that's how I'm all your biggest fan!

Shadow-Wow you really are our biggest fan!

Shelby-I told ya! Hehe.

Shadow-Well it's been a long day goodnight girls(in Shadow's dorm room he's on the phone)

Rachel-So how did it go?

Shadow-Great Amethyst and I have a new friend named Shelby and she's literally our biggest fan!

Rachel-Wow are you sure she won't slip up and tell everyone about you two?

Shadow-Totally! She was able to keep my arrival a surprise and I could tell it takes a true friend to do that!

Rachel-Good I just wanted to make sure.

Shadow-I understand that,well I have to get some rest for tomorrow bye sis.

Rachel-Bye bro.

IN AMETHYST'S DORM

Amethyst-Wow I'm so going to survive this now that I have Shelby and Shadow. I wonder what else might happen(yawn)Wow I'm beat.


	4. Chapter 4:Spring break part 1

Amethyst-Man guys time went by really fast!

Shelby-I'm happy it did I couldn't wait for this!

Shadow-Well let's hurry to our private jet

ON THE JET

Shelby-Oh man I'll never get tired of private jets!

Amethyst-Really not that I am but you have been here longer than I have so that's good to know.

Shadow-We're glad you came with us Shelby.

Shelby-Me too this is a dream come true for me but it started when I met Amethyst then you Shadow! I can't wait to meet the others!

Amethyst-I can't wait for them to meet you 're going to love you I know they will.(1 hour later)Well we're here.

Shelby-Really wow this is it Oh I'm so nervousitum!

Amethyst-Ooh you love My little Pony:Friendship is Magic too?

Shelby-Oh yeah I'm a passionate fan!

Shadow-Well Shelby follow us to Zim's base.

Shelby-Wow well here goes nothing.

Zim-Oh Amethyst why?(knocking on the door)Coming

Amethyst-Hi Dad I missed you so much!

Zim-Oh I missed you too!(they hug with tears of joy in their eyes)Who is this?

Shelby-I'm Shelby it's a huge honor to meet you.

Zim-It's to meet you too Shelby,But how do you know about us when nobody else did?

Shelby-I can explain that

2 HOURS LATER

Zim-Wow that's so cool we're famous!

Amethyst-So what should we do first?

Zim-Humm…..I say we have a party in my space station!

Shelby-That sounds awesome!

Zim-And we can introduce you to the Tallest and the Wisest.

Shelby-Sweet let's do this!

20 MINUTES LATER

Zim-I'm glad you all could come now let's party!

Red Tallest-We got you invitation

Amethyst-Greeting my Tallest and my Wisest there is someone I'd like you to meet.

Wisest-Lead the way Amethyst.

Amethyst-This is my new friend from private school.

Shelby-Hi my name is Shelby and it's an honor to meet you.

Wisest-It's nice to meet you too.

Purple Tallest-Wait you say you're from the private school?

Shelby-That's right.

Purple Tallest-Then how can we trust you?

Shelby-I'm all your biggest fan and I can keep a secret.

Purple Tallest-But how?

AFTER EXPLAINING

Red Tallest-Wow neat!

AFTER THE PARTY

Zim-Hey Shelby let me show you to the guest room.

Shelby-Thanks.

Zim-Well here it is!

Shelby-Wow it's so cool.

Zim-Well good night

Shelby-Good night Zim.

me-Hey guys I discided to make spring break a two parter!


	5. Chapter 5:Spring Break part 2

Shelby-Good morning guys I slept like a rock.

Amethyst-Me too

Zim-What should we do today?

Amethyst-I know let's go to the karaoke place around the corner!

Zim-Oh good idea!

Amethyst-I'll get our friends and meet you there.

Shelby-Okay bye

20 MINUTES LATER

Zim-Hey guys glad could make wants to go first.

Amethyst-Well let's let the girls go fIrst starting with me.

Zim-Great let's do it

Amethyst-(she is singing "The Midnight in Me"by Daniel Ingram)

It used to be so simple it was a world I understood

I didn't know what I didn't know and life seemed pretty good

But now the darkness rises from somewhere deep inside of me

Her power over takes me can I keep this midnight getting free

But if I stay with the light I know I'll be free

I can start to be whole I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling with all that I see

And these friends

Mustn't see the midnight in me

The midnight in me

They mustn't in me

CHEERING

Paige-(she is singing "The Swan Song"by Within Temptation)

Winter has come for me can't carry on

The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone

I'll spread my wings one more time

Is it a dream

All the ones that I loved calling out my name

The sun warms my face

All the days of my life I see them passing me by

In my heart I know I can let go

In the end I will find some peace inside

New wings are growing tonight

Is it a dream all the ones that I loved calling out my name

The sun warms my face

All the days of my life see them passing me by

As I am soring I'm one with the wind

I am longing to see you it's been so long

We'll be together again

Is it a dream all the ones that I loved calling out my name

The sun warms my face

All the days of my life I see them passing me b

CHEERING

Rachel-(she is singing"This day aria" Daniel Ingram)

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day which I dreamed since I was small

Everypony will gather round say I look lovely in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day which I dreamed since I was small

But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells may never ring for me at all

I could care less about the dress

I won't partake of any cake

Vows well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather I want us to be together

The truth is I d0n't care for him at all

No I do not love the groom in my heart there is no room

But I still want him to be all min

We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope? I'll be lying if I say I don't fear that I may loose him to one who wants to use him

Not care for love or cherish me each day

For I also love the groom all my thoughts he does consume

Oh Shining Armor I'll be there very soon

Finally the moment has arrived for me to be one lucky bride

Oh the wedding we won't make he'll end up marrying a fake Shining Armor will be

Mine all mine

CHEERING

Gretchen-(she is singing "Dark Waltz"by Hayley Westenra)

We are the lucky ones,

We shine like a thousand suns

When all the colors run together

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Tuning me into the light

Time goes whirling past

I gaze through the looking glass

And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Dance me into the night

underneath the moon shining so bright

Turning me into light

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Let the dark waltz begin

Let me wheel let me spin

Let it take me again turning me into the light

CHEERING

Julie-(she is singing "Going Under" by Evanescence)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Scream deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Going under

I don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under(going under

Drowning you're drowning you)

Falling forever(falling forever)

I've got to break through

I can't keep going under

Blurring and surrin the truth and the lies

So I don't what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under(going under)

Drowning you(drowning you)

Falling forever(falling forever)

I've got breakthrough

I'm

So go on and scream

Scream at me

So far s

I won't be broken again

I got to breath I can't keep going under

Going under(going under)

Going under(going under)

Going under

CHEERING

Shelby-(I'm singing "Stand for Everfree"by Daniel Ingram)

I have waited for the day

To send that greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gater close in my protection

We will stand for Everfree

Behold the beauty of nature

In all it's glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

Right here you have me to protect you

within these walls of thorns

For Everfree forever more

They have come into our domain

Here to seal are camp in chains

But we've held it for generations

This is just a complication

We will stand for Everfree

Trust in me this is for your own good

Don't be afraid

Nature is our friend

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom designed to defend

Let them come

Just let them try

I'm not about to say goodbye

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written in the history pages

We will stand for Everfree

CHEERING

Zim-That was amazing girls

Amethyst-Thanks. And wow Shelby you can really carry a tune.

Shelby-Thanks

Zim-Well it's the guys turn(he's singing"Here I am"by Bryan Adams)

Here I am this is me

there's nowhere else I'd rather be

Here I am it's just me and you

Tonight we will make our dreams come true

It's a new world

It's a new stat

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's A new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I'm here I am

Here we are

We've just begun and after all this time our time has come

Here we are still going strong

Right here where we belong

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am here I am

Here I am this is me

There's nowhere else I'd rather be

Here I am it's just me and you

Tonight we will make our dreams come true

Here I am

Next to you and suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin standin in our way

Here I am

This is me

CHEERING

Shadow-(he's singing "You Can't Take Me"by Bryan Adams)

You can't take me YEAH!

I've gotta fight another fight

Gotta run another night

Get it out

Check it out

On my way and I don't feel right

I gotta get me back

I can't be beat and that's a fact

It's ok

I'll find a way

You ain't gonna take me down no way

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it

Don't push me

I'll fight it

Never gonna give in

Never gonna give it up,no

If you can't catch a wave you're never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in

Never gonna give it up,no

You can't take me

I'm free

Why did it all go wrong

I wanna know what's going on

And what's holding me

I'm not where I'm supposed to be

I gotta fight another fight

I got to fight with all my might

You're in my way

yeah ,you better watch out

Come on

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it

Don't push me I'll fight it

Never gonna give in

Never gonna give it up,no

If you can't catch a wave you're never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in

Never gonna give it up,no

You can't take me

I'm free

CHEERING

Dib-(he's singing"Get Off of my Back"by Bryan Adams)

You think that you can take me on

you must be crazy

There's not a single thing you've done

Is gonna phase me

Oh but if you want a go

I just want to let you know

Yeah get off my back

And into my game

Get out of my way

And out of my brain

Get out of my face

Or give it your best shot

I think it's time you face the fact

Get off of my back

You know it's just a game

That I'm playing

You think you can find a way in

Is what I'm saying

Oh but if you want to have go

I just want to let you know

Yeah get off my back

And into my game

Get out of my way

And out of my brain

Get out of my face

Or give it your best shot

Think it's time you face the fact

You know this train is coming off this track

Get off my back

Yeah get off of my back

Get off

Yeah

Get off

Get off

Get off

Get off

Get off

Get off

Get off

Get off of my back

CHEERING

Will-(he's singing "tttt"by)

Jason-(he's singing "I wear my sunglasses at night"by Corey Hart)

I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

Watch weave and breath your storylines

And I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

Keep track of visions in my eyes

While she's deceiving me

She cuts my security

She got control of me

I turn to her and say

Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades,ho no

Don't masquerade with the guy in shades,oh no

I can't believe it

Cause you go it made with the guy in shades,oh no

And I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

Forget my name while you collect your claim

And I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

See the light' that's right before my eyes

While she's deceiving me  
She cuts my security  
She got control of me  
I turn to her and say  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades,ho no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades,oh no  
I can't believe it  
Cause you go it made with the guy in shades,oh no

And I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

Forget my name while you collect your claim

And I wear my sunglasses at night

So I can so I can

See the light' that's right before my eyes

While she's deceiving me  
She cuts my security  
She got control of me  
I turn to her and say  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades,ho no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades,oh no  
I can't believe it  
Cause you go it made with the guy in shades,oh no

I said

I wear my sunglasses at night

I wear my sunglasses at night

I wear my sunglasses at night

I say it to you

I wear my sunglasses at night

I wear my sunglasses at night

I wear my sunglasses at night

I cry it to you

I wear my sunglasses at night

I wear my sunglasses at night

CHEERING

Zim-Well that was fun let's go home.

Amethyst-Alright I love singing but it tires me out too

Shelby-I know that feeling when I did choose concerts in my old high school before I moved to that private school.

Amethyst-Wow cool.

Shelby-Yeah but when I stand still like that all the nerves that causes you to itch goes crazy!

Amethyst-Wow that sounds like a pain!

Zim-Well It's late good night


	6. Chapter 6:The twist

Amethyst-Don't worry Dad I'll be back soon

Zim-I know but I'll still miss you like crazy!

Shelby-Well it was a huge honor to meet you all this has been the best week of my life!

Zim-You too I'm glad to hear that.

Amethyst-Well goodbye everyone.

Zim-Goodbye guys

THE NEXT DAY

Principle-Amethyst come to my office immediately and bring Shelby and Shadow with you.

Amethyst-Oh I hope this isn't a bad thing.

Principle-Good you're all here now down to business

MEANWHILE AT ZIM'S BASE

Zim-Oh Kirria Amethyst and her friends are in danger I can feel it!

Kirria-I'll go check on them okay?

Zim-okay just be careful

Kirria-Don't worry I will.

BACK AT SCHOOL

Amethyst-What is it?

Principle-Well Amethyst I can't believe you and Shadow were kissing on campus!

Amethyst-Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it wasn't I love Shadow!

Principle-Too late for that you three need to be punished

Amethyst-Wait why is Shelby being punished.

Principle-Because she didn't report you like she should have done in the first place!

Amethyst-What are you going to do?

Principle-This!(he opens a portal somehow and it was pulling Amethyst into it)

Amethyst-AAAHH!

Shadow-NOO! AMETHYST!

Shelby-AMETHYST NOO!

Principle-As for you Shadow get out of here and never return!

Shadow-NO! NOT WITHOUT AMETHYST!(he had angry tears in his eyes)

Principle-I was planning a severe punishment for Shelby!

Shadow-NO! Don't!

Principle-I won't if you leave right now and never return!

Shadow-Fine!

MEANWHILE WITH KIRRIA

Kirria-Huh(gasp)NO! I've got to tell zim!

Shadow-Kirria wait for me!

Kirria-Of course let's hurry

Shadow-So what were you doing there anyway?

Kirria-Zim could feel you three were in danger so I came to investigate.

Shadow-Well when we come back it force him to bring Amethyst back we have to smart about it.

Kirria-Why?

Shadow-Shelby will get hurt if we don't!

Kirria-Oh my let's get ready to save them.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
